


Sleep for today, but tomorrow we fight

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: У Чимина есть мысль, и он ее думает.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Sleep for today, but tomorrow we fight

**Author's Note:**

> Написано с отсылкой к игре Left for dead. Песня Tommee Profitt feat. Svrcina - Tomorrow we fight.

Понимание того, что его никто никогда не полюбит, приходит к Чимину внезапно. Вовсе не потому что Намджун, размахивая отодранной откуда-то доской, прикладывает ею Чимина в плечо. Просто раз — и осознает.  
Никто. Никогда. НЕ ПОЛЮБИТ.  
Очень масштабно. Слова даже в голове печатаются прописными и ядрено красными.  
— Хён, — решает немедленно сообщить о своем открытии Чимин, — я тут понял…  
— Что?  
Хён едва его слышит, потому что в руках у него заведенная бензопила, а справа лезут штук пять зомби, но отвечает все равно. Потому что это Намджун, он всегда отвечает. Даже если очень занят распиливанием мертвецов бензопилой.  
— Нет, я потом скажу, — сомневается Чимин, прижимаясь к Намджуновой спине лопатками и перезаряжая свой автомат. — Ты же занят.  
— Говори давай, вдруг потом не получится.  
Вокруг все орет, зомби верещат, бензопила надрывается, и Чимин решает, что точно, самое время.  
— Я понял, что меня никто никогда не полюбит!  
— Это как?  
Намджун удивляется так сильно, что едва не пропускает особенно ретивого мертвяка.  
— Вот так, не успеют.  
Чимин вздыхает, нашпиговывая зомби пулями, чтобы им хватило на завтрак, обед и ужин. Он голодает, и им пожрать не достанется.  
— У нас здесь времени нет, — продолжает он на ходу объяснять свою гениальную теорию. — Это ж надо знакомиться, привыкать, общаться… как вот мы с тобой.  
— Как мы с тобой, — соглашается Намджун. — Бежим.  
Они прорываются сквозь орду зомби, валящую на них целым скопом, чтобы из последних сил завалиться в какой-то дом.  
— Я же к тому же какой? — продолжает Чимин, перекапывая опустевшую квартиру в поисках аптечки или запасов патронов.  
— Какой? — отзывается Намджун.  
— Долгопривыкательный.  
Чимин вскидывает палец вверх. Слово это он долго подбирал, но подходит оно, как ему кажется, замечательно. Намджун с ним даже соглашается.  
— Вот взять нас с тобой, — развивает Чимин мысль дальше, пытаясь дотянуться до заветной аптечки, которая притаилась на верхней полке шкафа.  
— А что? — переспрашивает Намджун и легко достает коварную аптечку.  
Чимин собирался ему руку перевязать, которую он гвоздем поцарапал, но Намджун успевает потратить все бинты на него раньше. Чимин с каким-то удивлением смотрит на свое окровавленное плечо — как-то в процессе даже не заметил. А ведь и вправду болит. Ладно, мысль-то идет, мысль надо продолжать. Хён всегда говорит, что если что-то пришло в голову, не надо в себе держать, не переваришь. Чимин с ним согласен — он действительно такие штуки плохо переваривает, поэтому Намджунова методика «Расскажи мне все» работает безотказно. Спокойнее становится. Намджун еще всегда так слушает внимательно, сразу ощущаешь свою бесконечную ценность. Раньше Чимин думал, что у него не особо-то и важные мысли, так, ерунда какая-то в голове плещется… но хён говорит, что не бывает ерунды. Все важно. Поэтому Чимин продолжает, пока Намджун бережно и немного неловко перематывает его плечо бинтом.  
— Вот мы с тобой уже сколько общаемся? Долго?  
— Долго, — соглашается Намджун, разрывая бинт зубами.  
— И я сразу к тебе привык?  
— Не сразу.  
— Вот! Я долго ходил и думал, а можно ли мне, а не мешаю ли я.  
— Ерундой страдал.  
— Да, — вздыхает Чимин и все же решает уточнить. — Я же не мешаю?  
Намджун, слава богу, отрицательно качает головой. Он всегда на этот вопрос говорит «нет», и Чимин с ужасом думает, а вдруг в какой-нибудь раз будет «да»?  
— Так вот, — продолжает он воодушевленно, — соответственно, чтобы меня полюбить, нужно очень много со мной пообщаться.  
— Возможно, — пожимает плечами Намджун, — но эмпирически гипотеза пока опровергается.  
— В смысле?  
У Намджуна иногда такой научный язык, что хрен разберешь, что он имеет в виду, но оно точно всегда полезное. Поэтому Чимин сосредоточенно думает, когда он эмпирически успел опровергнуть гипотезу, к которой только сегодня пришел.  
— Пойдем, — кивает Намджун, — до убежища всего ничего осталось.  
Они выбрасывают по дороге бесполезную разрядившуюся бензопилу, находят патроны для Чиминовой винтовки и снаряжают Намджуна чугунной сковородкой. Он ей на пробу пару раз размахивается, и оба остаются довольны тягучим «бум-м-м», который она издает, когда вписывается в стену.  
— Так вот, — продолжает Чимин, стоит им вынырнуть на пустынные, заброшенные улицы. — Я поначалу не могу понравиться. Что во мне вообще может понравиться? Ничего же особенного.  
Намджун осторожно прячет его себе за спину, высовываясь из-за угла со своей сковородкой. Кивает головой, — спокойно, — и, придерживая Чимина за плечо, ведет за собой.  
— Я совсем непримечательный, — шепчет Чимин. — Может, если узнать получше, и при этом не разочароваться, то тогда… тогда возможно.  
— Осторожно, — его тактично обводят мимо открытого канализационного люка. — И?  
— Но никто же не успеет! — тяжело вздыхает Чимин. — Мы все можем умереть. Соответственно, ни у кого нет возможности меня полюбить. Вот.  
Намджун бросает на него быстрый взгляд из темноты и отходит, чтобы проверить, есть ли кто впереди. Готов ли кто-нибудь попробовать его новую, совершенно великолепную сковородку? Оказывается, что желающих аж несколько, и они все кидаются на Намджуна впотьмах кишащей волной.  
— А сковородка-то ничего, — орет Чимин сквозь шум.  
— Ты так-то тоже!  
Чимин с секунду неловко моргает, припечатывая ближайшую прогнившую мадам в разорванном платье в цветочек прикладом в висок. Ослышался, наверное.  
Они несутся в убежище, которое оказывается недалеко, сквозь орду, пытаясь не останавливаться. Намджун быстро затаскивает запыхавшегося Чимина внутрь, и они бухаются на пол, захлопывая прочную железную дверь за собой. Можно и передохнуть.  
Чимин в последнее время спит разве что только у Намджуна на плече, единственная подушка, которая у него есть, и это, наверное, самая лучшая подушка на свете. Чимин в который раз думает, что Намджун — это лучшее, что случилось с ним в жизни, и таки укладывается спать. Плечо у Намджуна широкое, круглое, Чимин привычно похлопывает его, чтобы устроиться поудобнее и ерзает, прижимаясь вплотную. Холодно.  
— Это все, что ты там надумал? — мягко уточняет Намджун, накидывая на него свою куртку. — Больше ничего?  
— Больше ничего, — сонно зевает Чимин.  
— Ну, тогда ничего страшного.  
— Как это? — моргает, — никто же! Никогда же!  
— Гипотезу надо подтвердить, вот подтвердишь, тогда поговорим. Спи. Никогда еще не наступило, а вот ночь вполне себе.  
Намджун улыбается в темноте так, что где-то внутри становится тепло-тепло и уютно, словно завтра не надо будет снова прорываться сквозь мертвецов. Все-таки хорошо, когда рассказываешь… в голове приятная, сонная легкость, и Чимин устало кутается в Намджунову куртку.  
Может быть, он все-таки не прав. Может быть, его можно полюбить.  
Чимин вздыхает, решив, что подумает об этом на свежую голову, и сон мягко утягивает его в свои объятия. У сна большие, надежные руки, и он едва заметно касается губами его волос.  
Очень даже может быть...


End file.
